Continuum-NoV War
Category:wars Category:Alliance Wars The '''Continuum-NoV War' (Known as "Operation Primo Victoria" by some in the Continuum, "The Northern War" by The German Empire, and "Fall Helsing" by Norden Verein, and as "The Witch Hunts" by the public) or "The Mothers Day Massacre" by some, started on May 10, 2008 when Continuum members NATO, TPF, and FOK! declared war on Norden Verein. Much support from fellow Continuum members then followed, and assistance from The German Empire was also announced. Though no public declaration of war was made; Valhalla has a substantial number of nations engaged with Finnish Cooperation Organization in addition to multiple declarations upon Nordern Verein nations including declarations upon Nordern Verein leader Striderwannabe. Casus Belli Screenshots provided by the Phoenix Federation suggest that NoV has previously harbored white supremacists who use Cyber Nations to find new followers for their real life causes. http://www.phoenix-federation.net/NoVNoMore1/index.htm As these causes were felt to be in bad taste, the Continuum as well as The German Empire declared war on the Norden Verein. Controversy Altough the provided screenshots were genuine, the proof was logically invalid. The accusations mainly concerned ex-members who had already been punished and removed from Norden Verein. This raises the questions whether Norden Verein should be held accountable for the actions of the ex-members in question, and whether Norden Verein removed the members out of dignity, or merely just to maintain their reputation. Timeline and References May 10, 2008 *11:40 PM - Continuum & German Empire Declaration of War May 11, 2008 *12:56 AM - NpO Declaration of Support *01:08 AM - CPCN Declaration of Support *03:11 AM - GGA Declaration of Support *03:43 AM - Ragnarok Declaration of Support for NATO *04:43 PM - FEAR Declaration of Support *09:47 AM - UNH Declaration of Support for FOK *10:38 AM - Auric Armada Declaration of Support for TPF *11:34 PM - NoV response to allegations made in the CB *06:02 PM - Gramlins Declaration of War on NoV *07:24 PM - NV Declaration of Support for NATO and MCXA *07:33 PM - FCC Declaration of Support for Citadel alliances and Polaris *07:48 PM - LEO Declaration of Support for FOK *11:48 PM - FCO Declaration of War on TPF *11:56 PM - Valhalla warns NoV about Nuclear Rogues May 12, 2008 *12:34 AM - NoV statement concerning the accusations against them *01:09 AM - Gramlins Declaration of War on FCO *04:10 PM - Auric Armada Declaration of War on FCO *04:18 PM - The German Empire Declaration of War on FCO *11:08 PM - NoV statement regarding nuclear rogues *11:30 PM - Legio x Declaration of War on DefCon *11:43 PM - TOOL Declaration of War on Legio x *11:52 PM - FEAR and Andromeda Declaration of War on Legio x *11:55 PM - Old Guard Declaration of War on FCO *11:59 PM - Old Guard Declaration of War on Legio x *11:58 PM - CPCN Declaration of War on Legio x May 13, 2008 *12:28 AM - Au Declaration of War on Legio x *12:37 AM - Gramlins Declaration of War on Legio x *11:57 PM - Old Guard Declaratin of War on FreakSafari May 14, 2008 *12:03 AM - FreakSafari.com Declaration of War *12:55 AM - FEAR recognizes state of war with FreakSafari.com